castor_37fandomcom-20200213-history
Culture
Language Castorians have one language, throughout the planet, called Castorian by humans, but with no literal translation. To translate the name it would be the non-phonetically pronounceable word: etphdsqapack. The Castorians are capable of producing human like sounds, and speak several human languages, however, they themselves speak by forcing air through a small gland in the back of the throught to produce vibrations. The sound is not to low pitched for a human to hear, but it is shaped in such a way that humans cannot hear it. I fact, a machine designed to detect the sound only works in the receiver is shaped like the double ear drum of a Castorian. Written Language The Castorians use a circle based lettering system and combine letters in a single circle to form a word. Not much is known of the Castorian written language, because many of the letters or "sounds" don't translate into English or any other human language. It has been suggested by many government scientists that the circular writing system bears eerie similarities to crop circles, but no conclusive supporting evidence has been found and Castorians themselves claim that they have nothing to gain from drawing circles on fields of grass. Numererical System The Castorian number sequence is similar to earth's but is based on 5 not 10. The numbers are as follows: ., .., ..., ::, and five is a square. They never developed a concept of many of the mathematical terms we are familiar with, as they find physics and other math-requiring fields second nature, and are able to perform complex calculations without need of mathmatical assurance. Numbers are rarely used in complex endeavors, but are used widely in daily life such as to measure distance, or quantity of food. While Castorians are capable of performing such calculations, computers still need to be programmed to use mathmatics. Social Life The Castorians find many things socially acceptable that humans don't, for example, nudity is not regarded as inappropriate, and if a Castorian does not wish to wear clothes, it is not required. The Castorians have no legal system, for they are a peaceful planet, where violence doesn't exist. Because there is no money, there is no theft. Castorians also find public displays of affection, and even public procreation fully acceptable, even though most Castorians wear gloves to cover their exposed hands in public. It is not acceptable, however, to have sex for pleasure, public or private. Castor 37 has no government, because none is needed. Long before the Castorians reached the level of sentience that they now have, they acted almost human-like. They never fought with eachother, they valued life above many other things. They did, however, develop means of self defense. The universe was once teeming with a variety of life, existing in many differing states of enlightenment and evolution. These beings, the Castorians, were the only race in the universe that were peaceful. The Wars of Heaven "The Wars of Heaven", as they are so called in The Books of the Spirals, were a seiries of battles fought within Castorian space. They were believed to have been several of the last speicies of aliens left in existence fighting for the habitable planet of castor 37. Many alien ships fell to castor 37, where they were examined by Castorians, and their technology incorporated into other Castorian machinery. Then, the alien crafts began to attempt the terra-formation of castor 37. The Castorians, quickly realizing that they had no options, developed a form of weaponry based on the high-energy beams aboard the alien crafts. They deployed a fleet of specialized airships that were far more like common airplanes in that they excluded any lifting gasses and added a pressurized cabin for being able to survive in low-pressure environments. The specialized fleet carried a cargo of highly radioactive directed heat-beams to fire upon the enemy invaders. The aliens, unprepared, believing that the species below were non-sentient due to lack of city like strucures, was destroyed. The Castorians benefited greatly from the alien technology, eventually leading to the invention of the radio-telescope. Castorians never forgave themselves for the possible xenocide, pushing them to become a peaceful race, and give up violence. The humans found the remains of the same speicies crafts (verified by Castorians) on the earth's moon. The U.S. government has named the speicies "Shirti".